Gini in a lamp
by YonderB
Summary: Demyx finds a lamp while he's walking around in the desert, there's a girl in it! Is she a genie like she says she is? The adventures and misadventures of Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and the genie.


It was one of those days. Nothing exciting was happening, so, you had to go find Exciting and rip it away from wherever it was hiding.

That was what Demyx was doing, hands in his pockets, jaw jutted forward, wading through ankle-deep sand and over sand dunes.

And find Exciting, he did.

He had been walking through the desert, bored, hungry, and somewhat miffed, his rocker-esque blonde-brown mohawk drooping slightly in the dry air, his skin prickling, but, none the less, as he stepped over the crest of a rather tall sand dune, his foot sunk into the sand and was promptly jabbed with something sharp in its tender instep.

"NAN--!!" Being caught off-guard, he completely lost his balance, capsized over the sand dune, and continued to do a spectacular and somewhat undignified tumble right down the other side of the dune until he fell into a tangle of leather and limbs at a slight dip in the mounds, a good twenty metres from where he had started.

After a good lot of flailing and wiggling, Demyx finally swung himself into a kneeling position and wrenched his head out of the sand.

"_WHAT THE **HELL**?!!!_" erupted from the dip in the mounds, shaking the very granules of sand.

Sand in his ears, hair, and stuck on his face; Demyx was _not_ amused.

Shoving himself onto his feet, and promptly sinking until he was knee-deep in sand, Demyx swaggered back up the mound, moving his arms furiously to try and get the rest of his body to move, and he came to the place where his foot had been attacked so _ruthlessly_.

Falling –and without any difficulty, I might add–, to his knees, Demyx thrust his hand into his smudged footprint until he was shoulder-deep in the cool scrunchy sand, and groped about to find what had attacked him.

Murmuring curses and profanities, Demyx continued, hand meeting nothing but more sand, until he pulled his arm back so he was merely elbow-deep in it, and his fingers brushed something smooth and hard.

"Howzat?" was Demyx's query, and with one fluid and sandy movement, he yanked his arm from the dune, and was immediately met with a face full of the stuff.

"_ARGH_!" Coughing and hacking, he spat out the gritty sand and whipped his head around like a wet dog, sand flying from his face and eyes, also dislodging his footing in the process, and, for the second time in less than twenty minutes, he tumbled back down the dune.

"WHY YOU _MOTHER_--!!!" was screamed from the depths of the desert, before the one screaming it had his face thrust back into the sand, and was immediately silenced.

Demyx now lay back in the dip between the dunes, face-down, his limbs in a somewhat star-like pose, before he finally collected his already digested pride, calmly placed both hands beside his shoulders, then promptly wrenched his face from the dirt, sand flying every which-way, mouth warped into a large, and almost jaw-dislodging shape.

Finally heaving a humungus breath of air, Demyx calmed down, pulling himself into a subdued pile of leather and thin limbs, before removing a dung beetle from his ear.

Placing said dung beetle onto a smooth patch of sand, Demyx aimed, before: _FLICK_, the dung beetle zoomed over a sand dune.

Waving off what he thought could've been a high-pitched scream of "_OH GOD, LARRY!!!_" from a different dung beetle that was a metre or so away, Demyx turned back to what he had found in the dune.

Placed on his lap was a glimmering, sand-logged, bronze lamp.

Picking up the lamp and shaking it vigorously, so the sand flew from it, Demyx could've sworn he heard a tinkling noise from inside.

Thrusting the bronze lamp so it was nearly touching his nose, Demyx inspected the lamp with the curiosity of a young and mentally challenged puppy. Demyx's large green eyes were the size of saucers: he stared at his golden-brown reflection, before noticing a blurred inscription on the side, just under his nose.

Promptly yanking the lamp from his face, Demyx scratched at the inscription with a fingernail.

Nope, that didn't help.

Scraping the lamp against the sand, before looking back at the inscription, Demyx frowned.

Nope, that didn't help either.

Demyx was getting annoyed now. Promptly raising the lamp above his head, he smashed it against the sand, before raising it, and smashing it against the sand again, and again, and--

"**_RUB_** _THE LAMP!!! **RUB**_ _IT!!!_"

Demyx froze and stared at the lamp. "Da _fuck_?" was his reaction.

"_RUB THE_ _**GODDAMN LAMP**, YOU **MORON**!!!_" came a high-pitched shriek from inside the depths of the lamp, practically shattering Demyx's own eardrums and making his hair stand on end.

Immediately, with the speed of one who had been engulfed by inexplainable terror, Demyx's other hand whipped out and rubbed against the side of the lamp, his green eyes comically wide.

As soon as he had rubbed the lamp a few times, golden smoke exploded from the spout of the lamp and cascaded over the sand, before swirling into a tornado of gold and silver a few metres away, the sky darkening, sand slicing past Demyx's cheeks and hands, before the smoke immediately dispersed, the sky returning to normal, and standing where the tornado used to be, was a young lady.

The lady wore a pair of silken trousers, an elegant shirt that showed not too much skin, a veil that covered her nose and mouth, and pointed shoes, all in different shades of gold. Her hair was pulled into a sharp bun at the back of her head, and a single thin braid fell from the center, trailing down her back; her molten golden eyes fixed on Demyx.

Said organization thirteen member immediately flung his arms up in surrender.

Almost as if on cue, a warping sound exploded a little behind Demyx, and Axel stepped out of the pure black portal that had just appeared, the portal immediately disappearing after he had left it, Axel's blood-red hair glimmering in the bright sunlight.

"Hey, Demyx! The big cheese wants you t-- Wh-- Hooooollly _shit_."

Demyx glanced over his shoulder at Axel, and the young lady merely placed a delicate hand to her forehead, saying nine simple words:

"Why do I always get stuck with the jackasses?"

((TBC. This just flowed out of my fingers after I drew Demyx for the first time. I LOVE DEMYYYY! -ahem- Anyway, for those who are fretting, no, this does not have any pairings, and no, I have not watched all the cutscenes of KH2, nor have I played it. F34R ME, F3344RR!!! I'm planning on playing it, and watching all the cutscenes! Please believe me! Anyway, the lady's name is Gini, and I am, in no way, trying to make her a Mary-Sue. She's an original character, so, be nice. I don't even know the plot, dammit! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET HIGH ON NATURAL SUGARS! NAARRGGHHH! BANANAS!))


End file.
